


We're Okay

by orphan_account



Series: BBS/GBG Gang AU [1]
Category: Gay baby gang, gbg
Genre: Gang AU, M/M, Platonic Relationships, this is purely platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: when swagger comes back from a rescue op, the boys aren't so sure he's the same as before. it's up to mason to try and help him.





	We're Okay

**Author's Note:**

> this was a hurt/comfort request i got on tumblr !!
> 
> you can find the au on my tumblr @scribblefitz under the tag 'bbs/gbg gang au' :]

when the boys finally saved swagger from the fake achievement hunter crew, they weren’t so sure he was the same guy they all remembered.

he’d been absolutely silent on the way back to base, and not even mason cracking jokes at him could get a reaction.

as the days went by, the boys noticed his movements were robotic, his eyes glassy. he rarely left his room, and was absolutely silent. he didn’t smile, he didn’t laugh. his normally loud, obnoxious personality didn’t shine through anymore.

everyone was afraid they’d never see the old swagger again.

except mason.

mason was determined to get his best friend, his partner in crime, back to his normal, happy self.

he’d do anything to do so.

-

right off the bat, mason had immediately offered to take care of swagger, and cam agreed. he knew that nobody had a better chance of helping swagger than mason did.

as the weeks began to come and go, mason started a routine with swagger, periodically checking up on him and spending his spare time with him, even if swagger didn’t say anything at all to him.

—

mason was sat with swagger one day after a mission, babbling to his silent friend while scarfing down pizza.

“– and i got to use the rocket launcher today finally! it was so awesome, the adrenaline rush i got will keep me satisfied for a while.” mason grinned, swallowing his pizza. “i wish you were there man, it was so cool.”

swagger didn’t respond, staring at the same wall he’d been looking at ever since they got back from the rescue op so long ago.

mason’s grin fell, and he let out a soft sigh before putting a smile back on his face, picking up his empty plate and standing up.

“i’ll be back later, so you can rest and take a shower. you fuckin’ smell man.” mason teased, casting a glance at swagger’s pizza slice. “put your plate outside your door when you’re done eating. i’ll pick it up on my way back to my room.”

and with that, mason left.

he rounded the corner, making sure no one was around before collapsing against the wall, head falling back and hitting the wall.

he was tired, but was determined to get swagger back to his old self.

he wasn’t giving up just yet.

—

a few weeks later, and things still hadn’t changed.

mason was sprawled out on the couch, a bottle of water sitting on the ground beside him. he was craving weed, but he hadn’t gotten high in weeks, as he’d been so caught up in helping swagger.

he didn’t react as he heard footsteps approach him, keeping his eyes on the ceiling as he felt someone sit next to his head. jay leaned into view, a perplexed look on his face as he stared down at his friend with mild concern.

“you alright, dude?” he asked, and mason shook his head.

“i’m worried about swagger.” he mumbled, “it’s been three months, jay. three months of no talking, no missions, nothing. it’s concerning.” mason sighed, shifting closer to jay, head pressing against his thigh, “i just don’t think i’m helping him. i don’t think i’m going to be able to help him heal.”

“hey, don’t say that.” jay scolded lightly, “i know shit is rough right now, but i’ve never had more faith in anyone than you when it comes to things involving swagger. you help him far more than you realise, dude. you make him happy.”

“even then dude, i really don’t think i’m helping at all. i’ve barely made any progress with him. yeah, he’s eating and drinking water and stuff but he doesn’t seem to be getting any better.” mason sighed. his blue eyes looked up to meet jay’s brown ones, defeat and exhaustion evident in them. “i just want to see him smile again, jay. it hurts to see him like this.”

“i know it does, mase. but you have to stay strong for him, okay? you’re his rock, you’re what keeps him here. we all know it.” jay leaned down, pressing a motherly kiss to mason’s forehead. “don’t give up, okay?”

mason sighed once more, but nodded. jay smiled sympathetically, and leaned back into the couch cushions.

they spent the rest of the night together in silence.

—

another month came and went, and mason made a little bit of progress. he was able to coax swagger outside and regular walks became part of the everyday regime, only ever missed when mason was on missions. swagger was always worse when he was gone, refusing to eat or leave his room unless it was to shower.

one day, after three days of being gone, mason walked in with bruises and cuts on his face, his neck wrapped his bandages. swagger was sat on his bed, eyes following mason as he sat down on the ground, stretching out before leaning his head against swagger’s bed. he looked up at the still glassy eyes of his friend, and smiled.

“hey. sorry for not bein’ around, fitz needed me for a couple explosives missions.” he laughed, turning away to look at the ceiling. “i got caught during the last one, got beat up pretty bad as you can see. hurts pretty bad, but i’ll get over it.”

he looked back at the american, who was watching him still. he shifted a little, turning his body towards swagger with difficulty, face scrunching up in pain as wounds hidden by his shirt stretched and pulled.

“y’know how i got through it?” he asked softly, and he searched swagger’s eyes for something, anything, before continuing.

“i thought about you. i thought about how you still need me, and god damn it i need you too.” mason said, eyes filling with a mixture of emotions. “you were– are what keeps me going, and you always will be, swags. you’re my best friend, and i would give up everything for you if it meant you’d be okay and happy, man.”

the two stared into each other’s eyes, focused on each other, and each other alone, when swagger cracked a small smile.

“you’re always such a faggot, mase.” he mumbled, voice scratchy and almost nonexistent from not being in use, but sound was enough to make mason’s eyes water.

the kiwi let out a few watery chuckles, getting up onto his knees and pulling swagger into a long overdue hug, burying his face into swagger’s shirt to try and muffle his sobs of happiness. swagger’s arms came to rest comfortably around his waist soon after, his head resting in the crook of mason’s neck.

mason smiled, bring his head up to rest on his friend’s shoulder. he laughed a little, sniffling lightly.

“we’re gonna be okay, swags.” mason whispered, and he felt swagger’s arms tighten ever so slightly around him at his words.

“i promise we’re gonna be just fine.”


End file.
